


往事奔涌，你当如何What would you do,if it all came back to you翻译

by Hermann



Series: brujay亲情向 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, get a tissue since we’re not supposed to touch our faces, though probably more hurt but it’s the batfamily so where’s the surprise, 伤痛/安慰, 可能伤痛比较多不过谁叫这是蝙蝠家呢不要意外, 拿张纸巾因为我们应该少摸脸
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermann/pseuds/Hermann
Summary: 杰森点开了文件夹，打开了第一个视频—天啊，那里面可真不少—然后突然间，布鲁斯直直的盯着他。他移开了鼠标，想着可能是卡了，但是不，布鲁斯真的花了好几大秒盯着镜头。（…）“我…我在你床头柜上发现了这本书。《道林格雷的画像》。”他停住了，移开视线，然后继续“你总是在看书。而我都想不起来上一次为了消遣看书是什么时候了。”
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: brujay亲情向 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830343
Kudos: 7





	往事奔涌，你当如何What would you do,if it all came back to you翻译

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voices_in_my_head](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/gifts).



> 原作者注：  
> 所以，昨天我问Ceci有什么蝙蝠家的文，特别是布鲁斯和杰森的，她提到了一些和书有关的。她也说了比焦虑更强硬或更柔软的一些，但那就是布鲁斯式-他把伤痛放进伤痛/安慰。  
> 这篇文到底是什么背景下的呢？哪里都可以，都随你。  
> 备受loosingletters的the Jason project启发，值得一读。
> 
> 译者注：作者太太说这篇有受the Jason Project启发，这篇我也有翻译，可以一起看看。希望能够体会到原作的美好。仍旧，为我的翻译腔抱歉。

阿尔弗雷德刚一把蝙蝠电脑打开——这得要十四位密码，因为布鲁斯是个不折不扣的偏执狂——他就把杰森一个人留在那里，而为此杰森不能更感谢了。  
他知道自己在蝙蝠洞不是为了干坏事，但他没去要蝙蝠电脑的权限，因为他想要的东西或许会伤害到……别人，但是阿尔弗雷德不知道这些。阿尔弗雷德轻易就相信了他所谓的“关于现在的哥谭我了解得太少了，这是最容易的办法”，然后他就笑着说“当然了，杰森少爷”，就像过去一样，杰森会害羞地问他有没有特别加餐或者告诉他在学校里学到的新知识，在他……之前，那是以前。  
他很庆幸阿尔弗雷德留下他一个人，因为杰森不再习惯长时间的被注视。离开庄园，很容易就能让恨意和愤怒生成脓疮，让自己沉沦在这唯一拥有的情感里；仿佛他一直如此。是的，他是比其他人更愤怒——比如迪克——但是他心里曾经也有积极一面。离开庄园，就更容易忘却。  
马洛尼的档案正看到一半，杰森突然想到“我的文件里都会有些什么呢？”，后面他不得不把最后两段档案重看了一遍，因为他完全不记得内容了。  
但还是没奏效。他又看了一页，没有一个字在脑海里留下痕迹，他总算认识到这个想法是不会消失了，最好还是看看关于自己的文件。  
文件在，当然啦，在另外六层文件夹中。里面还有更多其它的文件。没有一个叫“死亡”，但一定有关于这的文件。布鲁斯一定在哪存了他的验尸报告。耶稣啊，说不定还有计划，关于如何把他带回“家”，如何制止他，如何把他关进……阿卡姆。  
杰森用鼻子大声地呼了呼气。这是个错误。这是个大大的错误。他不应该来的。  
他站起来，把椅子推回原地，轮子在地板上吱吱作响。  
杰森正准备关掉电脑，这是他注意到一个叫做“书籍”的文件夹，他皱着眉头盯了半天。这他妈是什么意思？难道是……布鲁斯应该买给他的学校书单？  
杰森把椅子拉回来，把自己重重地摔进去。这不是杰森小时候的那把椅子了，不过应该是同个牌子。和全新的当然也不一样了，布鲁斯在洞里在这把椅子上花了大把的时间，它或许已经失去了最开始符合人体力学的设计。上帝禁止布鲁斯不在乎自己的脊椎。  
（他的确断背了，他的大脑窃窃私语。你不在那。）  
杰森哼了哼气，介于喷鼻息和他也不知道是啥之间。他难道想从这个文件夹里发现什么好东西吗？  
他现在确实在蝙蝠们面前表现良好，但那不意味着……那不意味着事情会回归正轨。布鲁斯拒绝杀死小丑的时候，他杀人了，而那……那他妈只是冰山一角，真的，因为当他在拉萨路池里游泳的时候布鲁斯正忙着找他的替代品。  
杰森向后倚去；椅子滑了回去。他有点呼吸困难。他到底为什么会在这？不只是蝙蝠洞，虽然那确实是个好问题——天啊，阿尔弗雷德就这么把他一个人留在这——而是他妈的哥谭。他回来是有原因的，但什么都没发生——你只是不够格而已，他会为了迪克杀人，为了替代品杀人，为了恶魔崽子杀人，你只是不够格而已你不够格你不够格你不够格——但他还是呆在那，试着好好表现。  
杰森把双手放在桌上，倚向背靠。他试着回忆起任何呼吸训练，但他脑子里一团乱糟，从第一次开始训练时布鲁斯轻柔的语气——你的呼吸是最重要的部分。无论发生什么，你都要保持冷静。一旦你开始慌张…—到他在刺客联盟里学到的和之后的所有老师。  
还能站着，杰森点开了文件夹，打开了第一个视频——天啊，那里面可真不少——然后突然间，布鲁斯直直的盯着他。他移开了鼠标，想着可能是卡了，但是不，布鲁斯真的花了好几大秒盯着镜头。  
他看起来……好吧，很糟糕。很明显他好几天没睡觉了，天知道他有多久没见过太阳了，他看起来比往常更苍白，他的头发不一般得脏，他看起来甚至更老了。杰森不知道这个视频是什么时候拍的；但他绝对比几周前杰森见到的老。  
布鲁斯开始讲话了，杰森回到了现实。  
“我……我在你床头柜上发现了这本书。《道林格雷的画像》。”他顿住了，移开了视线，然后继续看向镜头。“你总是在读书。我甚至都不记得上一次为了消遣读书是什么时候了。”  
确实是。杰森记得过去以为布鲁斯的大脑是电脑本尊；他总是在学习新知识——要知道他可是能和莱斯利讨论医药论文的人——但是他从没见过他从图书馆里随便拿起一本书读读。  
杰森错过了布鲁斯接下来说的几个词。他暂停了视频，返回文件夹里确认时间。他死后的三个月。很明显，那个时候替代品还没出现。  
杰森咬紧了下巴。但他还是回到了视频，倒回去几秒钟，“找点乐子”。  
“我想过……想过读完它。到你的墓前为你读完，但是这感觉起来太……盖棺论定了。我忍不住期盼你能回家。”布鲁斯的眼睛里有什么闪着光，杰森呆住了。“昨天阿尔弗雷德带下来两个盘子，我不得不离开，不然我会……会崩溃。”  
视频停在那里。杰森再次呼吸困难，但这次，呼吸训练是他最后想到的东西。他拉回椅子坐下。文件夹里还有33个视频。  
他不知道该作何感想。  
这一次，他先确认了时间——死后五个月——再点开视频。  
布鲁斯拿着一本书，是《狮子、女巫和衣柜》。*  
“那甚至不是系列里的第一部。“杰森低声说。  
“这甚至不是系列里的第一部，我知道。“视频里的布鲁斯说，杰森几乎笑出声，但他没有，他只是盯着视频。”但是你知道吗，这实际上是因为出版商。在1950年，这是系列里出版的第一本书，而当他们来到美国时，麦克米伦*也是以那个顺序出版的。但是哈珀柯林斯*采用了系列书的时间顺序，是路易斯*的继子这么建议的。“  
杰森不知道这些。  
视频里的布鲁斯笑了笑。但那听起来一点都不开心。  
“所以我追溯了原本的出版顺序。我不知道你同不同意。我不知道你读没读过。我知道我给过你一套，现在我给自己搞了一套新的。我很久没……没去过你房间了。“  
一小段停顿，杰森抑制不住的向后靠去，仿佛这时光是如此的宝贵，而他不能任由他们从指间消散。  
这很蠢但他控制不住。  
“我们没动过任何东西。《道林格雷的画像》还在那。”  
又一次停顿。布鲁斯直直地看向前。杰森能看到他的胸膛随着呼吸起伏。缓慢的，像平常一样。要想让布鲁斯呼吸急促可不容易。  
“无论如何，这很好。我年轻的时候好像也读过，但我不记得我的感想了。”  
布鲁斯皱起了眉，把书放在了桌上，手指穿梭在发间。  
“我真想和你一起读读他们。”  
然后视频结束了。  
杰森靠在椅背上。布鲁斯的确给了他那些书。是在一次英语作文得A后。他觉得这么小的一件事不值得一件礼物，但布鲁斯笑了。有的时候，布鲁斯总是轻易地就买东西，而杰森为此恼火——那是一套硬壳书，但就算不是第一版——他知道那就是布鲁斯，他喜欢给人买东西。杰森可以要求第一版然后他就会去找一本。  
杰森返回到文件夹。还有31个视频。上帝啊，布鲁斯是把他读过的每一本他觉得杰森会喜欢的书都拍了个视频吗？  
他想过滑到最后看看最后一次视频是什么时候，但是他制止了他自己。他随便选了一个，大概是他死后一年半，第十二个视频。  
（布鲁斯就是这样记录时间的吗？在他死前或死后？）  
布鲁斯手里拿着《丛林之书》。  
“小时候我妈妈常常读这本书给我听。好吧，是它的简版。我记得我心想…”他微笑起来，杰森意识到这是两年来他头一次看着不会一步深渊。“蒙戈里是多么的酷。他能生活在丛林里，被狼群养大，和动物做朋友。尤其是最最好的芭希拉，”他皱了下眉。“但是猴子们是最差劲的。”  
杰森忍不住了；他大笑起来。  
“谢谢你，”布鲁斯微笑着说，那微笑很细小，但也真实。“没有你的每一天都很痛苦。但我愿意承受。你是发生在我身上的最好的事物之一，杰森，我很抱歉……我很抱歉我没能赶上。你值得更好的。”  
视频后面还有几秒，但那只是布鲁斯凝视着镜头，直到突然结束。  
“你值得更好的，”再一次，那些话语回荡在杰森心中。他深呼吸了一口气。  
这些视频让他心如乱麻。这和他想象的自己死后的布鲁斯的表现不一样。杰森没有想到在某些时候，他们的思路是如此一致。  
他选了倒数第三个视频；在他归来前的几个月。  
“你们喜爱自己看得见、摸得着、拿得着的美，那种你们可以毁灭而且确实在毁灭的美，但是你们对生活中隐藏而看不见的美，一种更高级生活中隐藏而看不见的美，却一无所知。”布鲁斯展示了一下封皮；是《一个无足轻重的女人》*，事实上杰森读过这本书，就是它让他体会到了奥斯卡王尔德的魅力。  
“我忍不住想你错过的所有事物。自从你离开我已经快有四年了，杰森，没有一天我不想起你。有的时候……有的时候很大，类似‘现在杰森都该念大学了’，有的时候是很小的事情，比如‘我好奇杰森对新的霍比特电影会有什么看法。’”  
接着是一段暂停。  
“你知道，在我小的时候……我期望着是我中枪。我的父母……他们是好人，他们正在改变哥谭。我又做了什么让我值得生命的馈赠呢？但是我现在知道了……他们是不会那样选择的。因为失去你的孩子……没有比那更糟的事了。”  
视频结束了。  
杰森以为这些视频会像……像是读后感反馈。但取而代之的是布鲁斯给杰森的信息，给一个不再存在的杰森。  
最后一个视频是在杰森回归前几周录的。距离现在已经有好几个月了。布鲁斯当然停止录视频了。他已然认识到他的儿子死得透透的了，归来的这个人无论是谁，都不是他的儿子了。这个人当然不会去大学，或许会看新出的霍比特电影，但这不足以拭去他手上的鲜血。  
杰森的手指虚拢着鼠标，几乎就要点开最后那个视频了，但有什么东西阻拦着他。  
这还有必要吗？确实，布鲁斯想念他，布鲁斯认为……布鲁斯认为他自己才是那个该死的人，认为杰森值得更好的，认为那是……那是发生在他身上的最坏的事情，甚至比失去他的父母更糟糕。  
他关上了文件夹。布鲁斯想念的那个杰森已经死了，死了好久了。杰森不再是那个小男孩了。  
他缓缓地站起来，没有把椅子推回去，然后转过身来。然后停住了所有动作。  
布鲁斯注视着他。他穿着蝙蝠战衣，但是脱下了面具。他看起来……杰森想不出。他只是面上一片空白地看着他。  
杰森能感觉到他的胃被紧紧地攥起来。最近那感受成为常态，且无法摆脱。每一次见到布鲁斯，他都感到更难受。  
但他也有着一股冲动，冲进他的怀抱。他比以前更高更健壮了，但是布鲁斯仍然是更伟岸的那个。或许他会用手臂环绕着杰森，或许那感觉起来会像是什么都没发生，什么都会变好，没有任何事物会伤害他。  
但那只是谎言罢了。他被伤害了——他死了——而布鲁斯没有在那阻止这一切。  
布鲁斯从他身旁走过，走到桌前，杰森困惑的盯着他。他就准备这么……忽视他吗？他肯定已经看到了杰森发现文件夹的全过程。  
他握紧了拳头。真是个该死的混蛋。  
杰森迈开步子准备离开。操他的，操这一切。他要离开。离开哥谭，离开布鲁斯，该死的……离开这一切。  
“杰森，”布鲁斯喊他而他站住了，但没有转过身。那不是蝙蝠侠的声音，不是一句指令，但那也不是过去他还小的时候布鲁斯叫他的声音。  
他没有动弹。他本应该走开的。天，为什么他这么软弱？他恨布鲁斯。  
“我恨你。”他说到，而说出这句话感觉是多么的美妙，哪怕他感觉胃里沉甸甸的。  
“我知道，”布鲁斯说。  
杰森转过身来，尽管大脑尖叫着反对。但那是布鲁斯……又有谁能忽视他呢？  
布鲁斯手里有一本书和一个小包裹。杰森皱起了眉头。  
“这是……”布鲁斯向下看去，“是《道林格雷的画像》。在你……在你回来之后，我去你房间里拿出来这本书……你或许会想要它。”  
杰森未发一言。  
布鲁斯动了动，把包裹放在了最上面。  
“我本来准备在你十六岁生日的时候给你这个。但它一直放在我桌上，自从……”他艰难地吞咽了一下。“我不停地想……不把它给你显得太蠢了。我还欠你很多生日礼物。”  
杰森笑出了声。那不是开心或者愉悦或者过去任何他的笑声代表的东西。仍然，布鲁斯毫无反应。杰森不知道他是该开心还是生气。  
“还有圣诞节礼物，”他说，声音里满是轻蔑。“你觉得这能改善什么，老头子？给我买东西于是我就不会成为精神病杀手了？”  
“我不认为那是真正的你，杰森。”布鲁斯这样说而杰森张开嘴想说话，但是布鲁斯没有停，“就算是……你还是我的儿子，杰森。”  
杰森咬紧下颌。他能感觉到眼角里有泪水。天，他真是脆弱。布鲁斯的几句话——几句他梦寐以求的话；过去在他睡在池水旁边冰冷的地上时，他曾经这样想象过。甚至是来到哥谭前的几天，他也忍不住幻想回到家，一切如常——就把他变得一团乱糟。  
“礼物是什么？”他问道。  
布鲁斯没有回答。他走向前，直到杰森触手可及。他们僵持了一会，但是最终杰森拿起了包裹。  
他慢慢地剥开它，没有把包装纸撕碎，因为他记得过去那些礼物是珍贵的日子。  
是《傲慢与偏见》的初版书。  
杰森嗓子发紧，“我以为你会给我买辆车。”他没有抬头看布鲁斯的表情，只是虔诚地盯着书，眼神一错不错。  
“我们会一起挑一辆，”布鲁斯听起来仿佛有人扼住了他的脖颈。杰森终于抬起头来，布鲁斯在流泪。他前进了几步，而杰森仍然没有移动。  
“我很抱歉我没在那，小杰鸟。我很抱歉……我很抱歉事情走到了这个地步。”他抬手放在杰森肩上。“我不在乎你是怎么回来的。我只为你现在在这而开心。无论你做了什么……我永远为你的回归而高兴。”  
杰森开始哭泣，他手里仍然握着书，他向前靠去直到额头和布鲁斯厚实的胸膛相接，他正被拥抱着。刚开始的时候，他仿佛是脆弱而易碎的，但后面，他被抱得紧紧的，仿佛布鲁斯害怕一松手他就会飞走。  
过了好一阵但杰森止住了哭泣。他向后靠去——尽管布鲁斯不愿意松手——然后深呼吸了一口气。  
“你想给我念念书吗？”  
“一直。”布鲁斯没有问什么书，仿佛那不重要。或许那确实不重要。

**Author's Note:**

> *《狮子、女巫和衣柜》：《纳尼亚传奇》系列书，出版顺序第二部，写作顺序第一部。  
> *麦克米伦：英国伦敦的一家出版社。  
> *哈珀柯林斯：美国纽约的一家出版社。  
> *路易斯：C·S·路易斯，《纳尼亚传奇》的作者。  
> *《一个无足轻重的女人》：奥斯卡王尔德的一部风俗喜剧作品，布鲁斯这里引用的是第二幕海斯特的言论，这里采用了屠珍老师的翻译。


End file.
